As is well known, low energy consumption is important for a mobile wireless terminal, and even processing for searching for base stations accommodated in a network adopts a technique for achieving low energy consumption. For example, when a mobile wireless terminal is located outside a service area of a base station, if it cannot detect any base station for a long period of time, it sets a long search period to decrease a search frequency, thereby reducing energy consumption.
However, with such conventional method, when the search period is prolonged, detection of movement into the service area is delayed, thus impairing user's convenience.
The conventional mobile wireless terminal suffers the following matter. That is, when the base station search period is prolonged to reduce energy consumption, detection of movement into the service area is delayed, thus impairing user's convenience.